Come Back
by ChizakuraNoYoru
Summary: Los años pasan y Todoroki Shouto aun no puede superar aquel día donde casi pierde a la persona que le habia devuelto las convicciones necesarias para seguir adelante. Hasta ese momento siempre habia sido él su razón para vivir, ahora tal parecía que era su razón para morir, deseando algún día encontrarlo en sus sueños una vez más.


**Disclaimer:** HiroAca no me pertenece. Es propiedad del héroe Kohei Hirokoshi, sólo podría acreditar como mío la trama aquí utilizada. Esto es sin fines de lucro y sólo hecha por diversión y ocio~.

* * *

 **Prologo**

La ceremonia de graduación había sido uno de los acontecimientos más importantes en su vida como futuros pros.

Todos podían reclamar en ese momento de varios momentos buenos o no, caídas, el como pudieron superar cada obstáculo de forma unida y como un gran grupo, siempre apoyándose entre sí. Pero sobre todo, el crecimiento del que sería el nuevo Símbolo de la Paz para la humanidad, aquel que lo vieron caer más que nadie, de quién era el quirk más defectuoso de todos, pero aprendió a dominarlo y a hacerlo suyo, aquella persona que siempre se entrometía en donde no debía, pero eso también implicaba ser un héroe. Era casi todo un honor para toda la generación que, Midoriya Izuku, el chico de aspecto más normal y simplón que cualquiera pudiera tener, diera el discurso.

Toda la clase se sentía orgullosa de él, no todos tenía el agrado de conocer a Midoriya, no todos habían tenido la fortuna de ser alcanzados por sus palabras y así, quedar enganchados en esa brillante sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

En Izuku habían encontrado un amigo, confidente, un apoyo emocional, moral, y si eras aún más afortunado, un amante.

Todoroki Shoto era quien gozaba de esa fortuna, a mitad del segundo año en la U.A se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por el chico de cabellos verdes no era exactamente amistad, fue un proceso de aceptación largo y varias platicas de ello tanto con su hermana como con su madre, sí, fue algo difícil para él darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Era a la vez algo extraño y quizás estúpido tener ese tipo de recuerdos en ese preciso momento, ¿era eso a lo que le llamaban ver tu vida pasar? No, era algo completamente diferente…

Antes de ese último ataque de aquel villano, Midoriya se interpuso, recibiendo por completo el impacto, siendo lanzado unos cuantos metros lejos de él. La risa de Tomura nunca había sido tan odiosa como en ese momento.

Como pudo se puso de pie, ahora él interponiéndose entre ellos. Sentía como la sangre escurría por sus brazos, las pequeñas heridas que de igual forma sangraban, su vista borrosa, todo eso era nada en cambio a la adrenalina que sentía en ese momento. No permitiría que se acercaran a Midoriya una vez más, no mientras él pudiera ponerse en pie. Gritó el nombre de Deku, pero no recibió respuesta, sabía que mirar atrás significaría crear una abertura, ¿qué podía hacer entonces? Tampoco veía a alguien más cerca…

Con su lado izquierdo quiso crear alguna clase de distracción, si tan solo pudiera levara Midoriya a un lugar seguro hasta que se recuperara un poco… Pero antes de que lograra su objetivo, Toga Himiko ya estaba más cerca de lo que hubiera deseado, más y más cerca de Izuku, con aquella sonrisa enferma. Sacando energía de algún lugar, lanzó un ataque con su lado derecho.

Escuchó la voz de Bakugo reclamándole algo.

—¡Sácalo de aquí!

Fue lo que pudo gritar antes de que recibiera un nuevo golpe. A ese paso no llegaría a soportar por mucho tiempo más, pero por lo menos sabía que Midoriya ya no estaría más ahí.

—¿A dónde están mirando, héroes?

La voz de Shigaraki se volvía con cada palabra más y más insoportable, pero inevitablemente tuvieron que mirar en esa dirección. Los colores de aquellos dos chicos se fueron de sus rostros, estaban quizás más blancos que aquel que tenían al frente.

¿Cómo fue que…? Nadie podía siquiera encontrar respuesta a esa pregunta, nadie podía dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo. Los que les hizo caer en la realidad fue un grito ahogado de Bakugo, quien se encontraba en el piso, con los puños cerrados demostrando lo frustrado que se sentía en ese momento.

Lo tenía… ¡Lo tenía tan cerca! ¿No ya había dejado inconsciente al estúpido de los portales? ¡Estaba tan seguro de eso! Y ahora su falta de juicio había dado ese resultado; el imbécil de Deku en los brazos de aquel otro estúpido.

Nunca habían sentido la sangre helarse tanto con semejante escena, su Símbolo de Paz estaba inconsciente, en los brazos de Shigaraki Tomura, amenazando con desintegrarlo si alguien llegaba a moverse…

Por un momento, todos los que aún seguían en pie tuvieron e mismo sentimiento que Bakugo, incluso abandonaron su esperanza durante una milésima de segundo, pero el chico de las explosiones, a pesar de las amenazas se lanzó de nuevo a la batalla, ya no sabía quién tenía más heridas de los dos, pero si él aun podía moverse… No se quedaría atrás, después de todo, Midoriya era de las personas más importantes que tenía en su vida, quien le había dado nuevamente una razón para vivir.

Los dos chicos corrieron en aquella dirección, decididos por recuperar a Deku, ambos con aquella sonrisa que tanto les gustaba en mente, sólo así, pudieron seguir adelante hasta el último segundo de esa batalla…

* * *

¿Auto conclusivo? Quizás. ¿Midoriya muerto? Es posible. ¿Esto tendrá continuación? ¡Tal vez!

Entonces... **¿Criticas? ¿Sugerencias? En verdad me gustaría saber su opinión. ¡Todo es bien recibido! ¡Y los review son gratis! : 3**

¡Realmente siento que MHA no es mi Fandom, pero aquí estoy yo dando la lucha!

Sin más… **¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad al Fic!** Espero sus comentarios y nos vemos dentro de poco, ¡espero! :D


End file.
